


Infiltration

by defenestrate00



Series: Nothing stays hidden from me... [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Gun Violence, Interrogation, Slow Burn, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestrate00/pseuds/defenestrate00
Summary: Omen is confused about his past and has given up on searching for answers until a mission ends in a new agent, Cypher, being taken back to base. Will Cypher become a lasting member of the Valorant Protocol?Mostly be Cypher and Omen, but other characters will make appearances.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sova/Viper (VALORANT)
Series: Nothing stays hidden from me... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016968
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a mix of Omen/ Killjoy's perspective. 
> 
> Also this is my first fan fic so please go easy on me for spelling/ grammar and I'll accept constructive criticism :3
> 
> More notes at the end

“ Lockdown Initiated! “ 

Omen heard the young engineer, Killjoy, chirp as her lockdown device started to wind up with a technicolored dome appearing in the sky. A handful of agents were sent for a spike interception mission on Split and things couldn’t have been going better. Omen and Killjoy killed their clones on B and were waiting on the rest of their team to clear A. 

Killjoy was a relatively new addition to the Valorant Protocol, but her gadgets and resourcefulness were unmatched by anyone else. Omen has been around long enough to see agents come and go, but he can't remember anything other than following Viper to join the protocol. His spotty memory was a constant reminder of how he's just Omen now and the man before is gone. 

Omen walked up the stairs to B heaven and started to work his way towards mid. If anyone was still here in ten seconds Killjoy would alert him. The rest of their team were stationed by close incase gunshots were heard, but they wouldn’t be needed since the site was locked down. Literally.

3

2

1

“Omen! Someone is detained. I’m going to hurry up and find them (before the effects wear off.)” 

The young engineer rushes past him. Great. Omen rolled his eyes and started to follow her just in case. Sova had garage covered and Phoenix was on A so he thought it best to support the relatively new recruit. 

The German walked into mid, not paying attention to her footing. She heard a loud crack and her ankle was caught for a moment before she was dazed and confused. She cursed in German under her breath before calling out to Omen.

“Omen! Help! Someone else is here and my leg is caught.” 

As the ghost rounded the corner, he saw a glance of a white dressed figure clearly affected by the lockdown device. He aimed his Phantom head high and pulled the trigger. A miss. He turned his head at the sound of the German yelling at him. 

“Omen! Don’t shoot! Don’t you know who that is? I have to go check this out!” 

Omen just stood there frozen. He watched as Killjoy pried herself free of the wire and then calmly walked down where the spy was taking cover. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Killjoy never took risks like this. She must know him already or something. He followed her and soon enough Sova and Phoenix made an appearance to investigate the gunshots. 

They found the spy kneeling with his vandal on the ground next to him. He had his hands out in front of him and was clearly still in a daze. Killjoy kicked the gun away from him as the effects of the lock down device started to wear off. 

“I didn’t know this worked on non-radiants.” the spy hissed. 

Killjoy smiled and crossed her arms. Clearly proud of her work. 

“ It works on radiants and radiant technology. We haven’t met formally. I’m Killjoy and you must be Cypher” 

The engineer beamed. She knew Cypher’s reputation as they would frequently cross paths online before Killjoy joined the protocol. He wasn’t as much a hacker as he was an informant. Cypher would constantly take contracts to either steal information and(or) eliminate a target. She thought of him as a more tech savvy hitman, but still shrouded in mystery. 

Cypher spat back at Killjoy.

“So, you decided to sell yourself out and join Kingdom. Pity really. Your talents could be used elsewhere.” 

Hearing the Moroccan talk made Omen think even more. Why was his memory failing him at a time like this? Cypher… Omen knew that he had heard that name before but couldn’t quite place his finger on it…he decided to just let Killjoy handle this until he could piece it together. 

Cypher adjusted his hat and tried to stand up, but Sova and Phoenix immediately raised their weapons in response. As if testing the spy for daring to leave. Cypher smirked and raised his hands. 

“I’m unarmed. Brute force is hardly necessary…” 

Cypher trailed off. The annoyance apparent in his voice. Omen continued to study the man intently while Sova and Phoenix started to walk closer to the Moroccan while arguing about what to do with him. When they were about close enough to the man Cypher dropped a small disc and a cylinder of light shot up obstructing vision. Omen could hear Cypher’s feet running through the mushy sewers accompanied by sporadic gun fire from Phoenix. Sova knocked an arrow, but the spy was long gone before he could loose it. 

Upon seeing the weird cybernetic cage Omen remembered. This was the information broker that Brimstone has been going on about for weeks. How he holds so much information and needs to be either killed or captured at all costs. Maybe this spy could be the key to Omen’s past the wraith thought to himself. Phoenix’s shouting and gunfire broke his concentration.

“He’s getting away and he just left his gun here! “ Phoenix shouted about to start chasing after him.

Omen stops Phoenix and decides to take matters into his own hands now. 

“You fools! I’ll handle this myself.” 

The ghost hissed as he teleported away. 

When he reformed, he could hear Cypher’s steps getting closer and when the spy was about to turn the corner Omen blinded the man and knocked him out cold with the stock of his gun. He then swung the man over his shoulder and carried him back to Killjoy and the rest of his team. Making sure to take care of his hat as well.


	2. They're Scared...I Don't Need Cameras to See That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are almost done so I will have more time to write :) I really liked how this chapter turned out but please excuse any grammar/ spelling mistakes. I didn't have my friend proof read it this time. 
> 
> also Viper and Reyna show up for a little bit! 
> 
> More notes at the end!

Cypher woke up in a daze. All he remembered was running away and then darkness engulfing him before he was knocked out. It was supposed to be an easy job. Download some files and upload his own before leaving without a trace. It just so happened that the protocol team was there also… how could he be so careless? He did manage to leave some ‘gifts’ behind before being caught by Killjoy and Omen.

  
The spy was in the back of a Kingdom ship presumably being hauled to the protocol headquarters. His hands were bound in front of him, but he still had his mask on. Sweat pooled under his gloves and his breath was hot under the mask. How long was he knocked out for?

  
Sitting up he opened his bright cerulean eyes to see Killjoy messing around with Phoenix and Sova while Omen was staring straight at the spy.  
Cypher scowled upon looking back at Omen’s three slashes flashing back at him. What could the ghost possibly want with him? He failed his mission and now he was being drug back to the protocol for what? They should’ve just killed him…

Cypher’s curiosity got the best of him and he decided to question Omen,

  
“What do you want from me? Information? Gadgets? Or do you think I’ll change my mind about joining Valorant if you drag me all the way to headquarters?”

Omen’s gaze didn’t let up as the ghost just silently observed. The informant was tired of being gawked at. Cypher snapped,

  
“Do you have a question Omen? It’s rude to stare, you know…”

  
Omen crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat and replied. His raspy breath lingering on every word he spoke,

  
“I’m supposed to keep an eye on you to make sure that you don’t try anything. Don’t make me regret the decision to keep you alive.”

Cypher was surprised that it was the ghost who made the decision to not kill him. It seemed out of character for what he knew about Omen, but then again there wasn’t much Cypher knew about the man.The Spy had done some digging into everyone at Valorant, but knows the least about Omen. His purple hood and three slashes hiding secrets about Kingdom’s worst.

Cypher snapped back, “You wouldn’t kill me. My secrets are too valuable.”

“Don’t be too sure. Overconfidence is a flimsy shield…”

And with that last sentence from Omen, Killjoy came back to check up on Cypher looking very cheerful and proud of herself. Her sneakers skidding along the floor and her bright yellow coat looking very out of place against the outfits of the other agents.

“Awh. Don’t be mean to him Omen he’s technically our guest in a weird twisted way. Will you help me take him to Brim once we land in five minutes?”

Before the ghost could respond the German already cut him off and answered the question for him.

“Great! Thank you Omen you’re the best!”

And just like that she skipped away back to the front of the ship. The ghost just shook his head and sighed. Cypher was confused about the whole situation, but he knew that his life was no longer in danger. The agents weren’t being hostile towards him which was an improvement from being shot at earlier. He patiently sat on the floor of the ship until they landed. Omen still just staring the spy down.

\--------------------

Cypher was ushered into Brimstone’s office with Omen’s claws around his shoulder leading him and Killjoy following close behind. The spy didn’t try to resist because he knew he wouldn’t get far. The wraith would just hunt him down again. The door slammed shut and Brimstone made his presence known. Leather boots clomping against the cool metal flooring. The commander took a glance at Cypher and was shocked to see the Moroccan in his presence.

“Ah! Cypher! Glad you finally accepted my invitation…but why are your hands bound? Killjoy what happened?”, Brimstone questioned.

The German held her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels. As if trying to avoid the question. Cypher knew that Killjoy had a deep respect for Brimstone as he was her mentor. She didn’t want to tell him any news other than good news. Killjoy gave a concerned look and spoke,

“Well… we ran into Cypher at Split trying to make a break for it. Happy accident… more or less.”

She paused and nervously laughed waiting to see how Brimstone would take the news,

“Omen decided that we should take him back here. Cypher’s too dangerous to turn him loose, but we could use him alive. It’s wrong to just kill an agent of Cypher’s caliber especially when he could be snooping for us instead!”

Brimstone crossed his arms and just shook his head.

  
“Well, you’re here none the less Cypher. Well what do you say? Do you want to join? We could use someone with your talents.”

  
Cypher shot a look back at the commander. He can’t be serious. Brimstone knows what Kingdom did to his home and his life. Why would Cypher ever join in his right mind? He’d rather die than work for Kingdom. He was already formulating a plan to bust out of hq, but Brimstone added another thought.

“How about I sweeten the pot a little Cypher before you make your decision? Take a contract with us for six months and we will cover all expenses for you and at the end of six months I’ll let you crack into Ice Box.”

Cypher’s jaw dropped. Ice Box was the most secure Kingdom facility on the planet. Full of failed experiments and radiant tests. He’d written off prying his way into there a long time ago, but now Brimstone is just opening the gates for him. Why? Why is he needed so badly? Cypher knew that he shouldn’t, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Killjoy interjected, “Brim! Do you know what you’re doing?! Do you know who that i-“

The commander cut her off,

“Yes, I do. Just trust me on this Killjoy. We need Cypher here no matter the cost.”

Cypher smirked; eyes glowing cerulean again.

“I’ll accept your offer. I have no other outstanding contracts at this time so I will be solely working with the Protocol for the next six months. Expect no subterfuge from me.”

  
The commander made him an offer that he couldn’t refuse. It almost sounded too good to be true...

  
Brimstone roared, “Excellent! You should get settled in tonight and meet everyone. Tomorrow we can talk about what is expected of you. Omen will show you around for now.”

And with that Omen released the restraints on Cypher’s arms and the Moroccan stretched his hands before turning to leave with the ghost. When the door closed Cypher could hear Killjoy and Brimstone arguing through the wall.

\--------

The spy followed the ghost around for the rest of the day making small talk with the agents and trying his best to be accepted by the group. Cypher was a people person at heart and loved to turn on the charm. This was especially evident when he saw Viper and Reyna chatting in the laboratory. It looked like Viper was running some tests on the radiant as she had wires coming from Reyna’s arm and a screen of biometrics lit up behind her. The scientist was analyzing the data while Reyna painted her nails and looked unenthused about the whole situation.

When Omen walked in with Cypher in tow, both Viper and Reyna looked up from their work. Omen gave them an obligatory greeting.

“Hello Sabine, Reyna…”

He was cut off by Viper who noticed the Moroccan standing in the doorway.

“Omen you didn’t tell me we recruited Cypher, what a pleasant surprise. It’s not every day we pick up another engineer around here. I look forward to working alongside you.”

Cypher stepped further into the lab and responded,

“Thank you, Viper. I’m most impressed by your recent work and hopefully we can collaborate soon.”

He gave the snake a sly wink and then folded his hands in front of him. Omen still lingered in the doorway not wanting to get involved.

Cypher’s heartfelt compliment was rudely interrupted by Reyna who couldn’t be bothered to look up from her nails.

“Hmmm. He’s human no? I can smell the radiant tech from here. I wish Brimstone would recruit more radiants. You humans are nothing without your gadgets. They’re a crutch, but it’ll be fun to see all of your little toys before they’re shot out. “

Reyna’s eyes flashed purple and her tone cut like glass. She was a powerful radiant for sure, but her insults didn’t bother Cypher really. He didn’t feel the need to prove himself just for the approval from a radiant.

Viper chimed in,

“When will you learn to play nice Reyna? You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew anything about Cypher. And the last thing we need are more radiants. They’re always on a power trip when they first show up and it takes a few months to clip their wings.”

  
Viper smirked looking back at Cypher and then down at the work infront of her. Reyna held her tongue and went back to what she was doing. Choosing to ignore Omen and Cypher still standing in her presence.

  
Omen motioned for Cypher to follow,

“I’ll be seeing you two…”

The ghost droned off. Trying his best to cut the conversation off.

  
Cypher decided to stay silent as Omen led him back out of the room swiftly Cypher noticed how much the ghost hated forced interactions like that. The scientist intrigued Cypher, and he knew that her and Omen shared history together. Maybe that’s why Omen left so suddenly.

They didn’t even make it down the hallway before Omen stopped and grabbed Cypher’s shoulder and slammed him into the wall abruptly. The metal wall making a thud and Cypher’s hat being smashed in the back.

Cypher was caught off guard and let out a pained breath. Omen’s claws slowly digging into the fabric on his coat.

“You might have everyone else fooled Cypher, but I remember now. I remember what you are, and I will be watching you.”

Cypher’s eyes flashed with excitement. Omen’s force was supposed to intimidate Cypher, but instead it had the opposite effect.

  
He was excited.

  
The Moroccan called Omen’s bluff and decided to counter. Cypher looked at Omen with his blazing eyes and quickly pulled a knife out and held it against the wraith’s neck.

“And what exactly am I? _Omen_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for cliff hanger but I wanted to switch back to more of Omen's perspective !


	3. Caught One!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between chapters. Kinda lost motivation for it after finals ended, but hopefully this chapter akes up for it! I'm sorry if there are small spelling/ grammar errors. 
> 
> This chapter is from Omen's perspective and there's some light violence and gun use.

Leading Cypher around wasn’t exactly fun for Omen. He hated how the spy acted around the other agents with his casual tone and charm. His smooth words and sweet nothings influenced every agent in the protocol. Cypher’s an information broker. A rat. They caught him sneaking around split so why would Brimstone let him in here? The wraith’s mind was in a fog over the matter.

  
  
Omen had reached his limit after introducing Cypher to Reyna and Viper however, and something took over him. As if everything inside of him was screaming to detain Cypher right there and then. Omen Grabbed the sentinel and pushed him against the wall with enough force to make a sound against the metal. 

  
  
  
“You might have everyone else fooled Cypher, but I remember now. I remember what you are, and I will be watching you.”

  
  
The wraith growled out of spite. His claws digging into the spy’s shoulder and his face now inches away from Cypher’s. Omen’s three slashes glowed brighter than usual with the edges flickering with white light. He was more annoyed than angry, but that could change at any moment. 

  
  
He remembered all of the problems that Cypher caused the protocol throughout the years. All of the stealing, lying, and sneaking around. Even if everyone else at HQ was fooled about the true nature of the sentinel, Omen would not give in.

  
  
Before Omen could utter another word he felt the cool edge of a blade against his throat. And words spoken softly back at him.

  
  
“And what exactly am I? Omen?”

  
  
Cypher’s tone was calculated and calm. As if he was anticipating Omen’s every move. 

  
  
So that’s how Cypher wanted to play. So be it. 

  
  
“Just another cocky spy here to poke around where you shouldn’t. Your overconfidence will be your undoing Cypher.”

Omen relaxed his grip and Cypher pushed himself away from the ghost. Omen shuffles back a few steps and then folds his arms in defiance. Cypher then straightens his hat and coat before turning to leave. Narrowing his gaze and giving the wraith a disappointed look. 

  
  
“You know nothing about me and you never will Omen.” 

  
  
The ghost watched as the Moroccan headed off towards his quarters. He wasn’t sure if threatening Cypher like that was the right decision. It was so impulsive. As if his whole body was telling him to do so. All the wraith could do was look at his hands as Cypher left down the hallway. 

  
  
\--------------------   
  
Over a month had passed since Cypher arrived and he was adjusting well to life at the protocol. All of the agents enjoyed spending time with him in different capacities. All of the agents except for Omen. The wraith explicitly went out of his way to avoid the informant at every opportunity. Even going so far as to teleport away when he noticed the man’s presence. Omen just couldn’t bring himself to face Cypher again. 

  
  
That all changed when a new mission was posted. Cypher’s first mission. It was just Omen’s luck that he was assigned to the same mission as that spy. 

  
  
Omen arrived at the ship early in order to give him enough time to check all of his gear in peace and quiet. He always prefered to be alone when doing this so he could focus. When he walked inside to start his preparations, he noticed Sova taking apart and cleaning his Operator. 

  
  
The hunter called out to him,

  
  
“Omen! I’m glad we are on the same mission together yes?” 

  
  
The ghost just mumbled to himself and started to get ready for departure. He hated small talk. He knew that Sova was just trying to be polite, but he wasn’t in the mood for trivial matters right now.

  
  
Sova kept speaking,

  
  
“Alright… So Cypher’s first mission is today. I haven’t seen you with him since we found him at Split. Are you-” 

  
  
Omen cut him off

  
  
“Sova, focus on the mission. What’s the use of this chatter? Cypher is going to do his job just like we are going to do ours.” 

  
  
The wraith snapped back at Sova not even bothering to look up from his work. Sova just sighed and continued on.

  
  
“Well let me at least brief you first friend since you missed the meeting yesterday. It’s a spike planting at ascent. The place is covered in clones so we will need to be careful. Cypher and I will try and get vision while you try and get picks and watch the flank.” 

  
  
Omen nodded in agreeance. He was used to being by himself in missions like these so it shouldn’t be anything that he couldn’t handle. 

  
  
Not a moment later and Cypher arrived and greeted the two agents. Vandal swung on his shoulder and all kitted up with his gadgets. The wraith scoffed at the ridiculous white coat Cypher was wearing. It matched the wide brimmed hat that finished off Cypher’s ‘look’. 

  
  
“Sova, Omen, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting but I am ready now.”

  
  
The sentinel’s tone was calm and professional; he walked up next to Sova and sat down besides him. The pair was already well acquainted. 

  
  
“Cypher! Glad you didn’t have trouble finding us. I just explained the plan to Omen and we are ready now.” 

  
  
Sova looked up at Cypher and pushed his hair back behind his ear. A smile crept across the Russian’s face and Omen was confused as to why everyone liked Cypher so much. Did they not know his past? Or just not care? 

  
  
Omen took a seat away from the agents and kept to himself until the mission called for it.

  
  
\----------------------------   
  
The door opened to the ship and the trio of agents stepped out onto the cobbled streets of Ascent. The sun beamed down bright on the floating city. Sova and Cypher looked around in disbelief at the surrounding floating chunks of rock. Omen just looked as unamused as always. His stare never changes. As if he’s seen this all before.

  
  
“I heard about the event in Venice, but I never thought that I’d be able to see it in person.” 

  
  
Cypher speaks as he brings himself back to reality. Omen cuts off the sentinel’s chitchat.

“Let’s just get the job done. You take the spike Sova, if A is cleared just let me know and I will find you. Be Careful, they know that we are here.” 

  
  
And with that Sova and Cypher began walking carefully towards the A bomb site while Omen smoked off the longer angles. Making cover for his team. The wraith loaded his phantom and slowly inched towards the open middle and entered one of his smokes to see if he could hear anything. 

  
  
All was quiet until he heard the tell tale sound of Sova’s arrows and flashes going off on the A bomb site. An enemy Phoenix. Omen was just about to leave and go help Sova and Cypher when he heard a Jett haphazardly walk into his smoke. Knife out and running in a full sprint. Omen shot the girl with ease and reported back,

  
  
“Jett down. You’re still clear.” 

  
  
“Omen, come join us we don’t need you to watch the flank. Cypher has it covered.”

  
  
“What do you mean?”

  
  
Omen sounded annoyed at Sova’s request. How did Cypher expect to watch the flank by himself or was this a trap and Cypher was trying to set them up? Paranoia filled Omen’s mind as he kept holding the angle in mid. His mind raced with a million different ways that Cypher could jeopardize their mission. 

  
  
Omen ignored Sova’s request and stayed put. Things were still quiet until gunfire was heard in the distance followed by a sharp yell of pain. A different voice came over the radio. It was Cypher.

  
  
“Omen come now, Sova is injured.” 

  
  
There was no time for the wraith to think about the situation. Omen instantly teleported to where the informant was. His shadow forming and vision coming back together slowly. When he fully reformed, he could see Sova leaned against the wall clutching his side and blood staining the side of his torso. Omen picked up the spike and looked back at Cypher.

  
  
“How many enemies are there?” 

  
  
“3, the Sage is down.” 

  
  
“Stay back and watch Sova, I’ll handle this _spy_ ” 

  
  
Omen smoked off the high ground and side door to the A bomb site. He teleported behind the generator and did a quick sweep of the area before planting the spike. He held his breath as the spike was set in place and the countdown began. 

  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cypher begin to place his little gadgets on walls and door frames as steps could be heard from the enemy agents attempting to retake the site. 

  
  
Omen aimed down the sights of his gun and waited for a sound. Anything to break the rhythmic sound of the bomb slowly ticking down. Omen started to keep track of the time in his mind. 

  
  
A sudden electrical sounding crack and the pop of something could be heard behind him. Before the ghost had time to turn around Cypher had already raised his weapon and shot through his smoke. The only confirmation of the kill that Omen had was the body hitting the floor and a weapon following soon after. 

  
  
The Moroccan called out to him.

  
  
“One down. Haha!” 

  
  
It was if Cypher had everything planned out and was expecting them to run into his wires. Omen shrugged and started to leave the bomb site. The spike was going to detonate soon. 

  
  
“Cypher, let’s move. They don’t have time to defuse.” 

  
  
As Omen started to walk away an enemy Reyna appeared onto the bomb site and started spraying fire down at Omen. Cypher quickly threw down a cyber cage and activated it. Encapsulating Omen in a tall cylinder of cybernetic haze. 

  
  
“Omen they most certainly have time. Take Sova and head back to the ship. I can hold them off and meet you.” 

  
  
Without a second thought Omen teleported back to Sova and lifted him up. Making sure to mind his wound and keep him conscious. Omen didn’t care if the spy made it back or not. There was no way that a human like Cypher stood a chance against a radiant like Reyna. 

  
  
The sound of a Reyna leer went off in the distance as Omen persistently carried Sova. Back at the site, Cypher had his hands full holding off the push as his spy cam watched the enemy’s every move. He didn’t dare to challenge the radiant’s aim until it was absolutely necessary. Patience was key. 

  
  
Eventually Reyna ran out of time and had to defuse. As she kneeled over the bomb, Cypher popped out from behind cover and shot her in the head. A quick death. Another agent tried to follow up, but it was too late. The spike was going to detonate no matter what and Cypher needed to leave the scene fast. He sprinted back towards the ship and saw Omen in the distance. Shit. There was no way he was going to make it in time. Just as the bomb exploded Cypher made a last ditch effort to get out of the explosion radius and threw himself forward. The explosion barely missed with the end of Cypher’s coat being signed in the process. 

  
  
His heart was racing. Cypher just layed there totally exhausted and spent. Omen looked back down at him and then back at the ship before decided to go help the man. 

  
  
Still carrying Sova, the wraith extended a hand to Cypher to help him stand up. Cypher looked back in shock at Omen being nice to him. Omen stared back at Cypher while helping him stand.

  
  
“You’re lucky to be alive Cypher, but good work. We should get Sova back before he loses anymore blood.” 

  
  
Omen didn’t wait for the sentinel to respond before turning back to the ship. He was impressed at Cypher’s gadgets and patience, but there was still a line of distrust he had with the informant. 

  
  
Cypher stood there and collected his thoughts before quietly following Omen to the ship to head back to hq.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for short chapter, but had to get the bare bones intro done. Second chapter will be longer and from Cypher's perspective


End file.
